Year 7
by Mrs.Radcliffe4ever
Summary: The trio and Ginny are back at Hogwarts with some suprises.Please R&R! No flames yet please.
1. A New Year and Memories

(_Ginny and Harry aren't together but will be…same goes for Ron and Hermione so here goes…)_

It was the day that term started and the Burrow was bustling with people. Last minute packing was being done (by the boys of course) and Mrs. Weasley was running around the house saying things like, "Ron, did you pack your robes?" and "Ginny dear, did you pack your books?" Of course they replied "Yes, mum." Finally it was time to go and they apparated to King's Cross Station.

Once they got there they only had a minute left to board the train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waving goodbye as the 4 of them just barely got onto the train before 11:00. Hermione and Ron had to go to the Head compartment while Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment in which they could have quiet-for once. The trio hadn't had a quiet year yet where Voldemort hadn't been threatening their lives, specifically Harry's, and they all felt, even Ginny, that this year would be no different. Harry, of course, hadn't been planning to come back to Hogwarts, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they _all_ return this year.

Inside the compartment, Harry gave a sigh as he sat down. It wasn't the best seating he would have preferred but at least it was only Luna. Ginny sat next to her and engaged in a conversation about their summers. Harry just stared out the window, thinking about Dumbledore, about his tragic death. This of course brought Snape into the picture and anger started bubbling in his heart. _How could he have just killed him like that?_ he thought. Dumbledore had trusted Snape and yet he turned his back on him when Dumbledore needed him most. With Dumbledore's funeral brought up his breakup with Ginny. That was when he thought that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts…now here he was, on the train to that very place. These memories were quickly jolted out of his memory as the train screeched to a halt, pulling into the station where Hagrid was waiting for the first years. _He was home._

_(short I know but the next part is switching parts of the story...other chapters will be longer)_


	2. Something to look forward to

(_Sorry about the last chapter being so short…I'll make up for it._)

The four of them walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry wasn't in that great of a mood so he just went to bed. Instead of going to sleep though, he lay on his bed thinking…It was a new year. He wanted to get back together with Ginny but it was difficult. He didn't want to put her in any kind of danger with what he knew he soon must face. Ginny was something to look forward to every day. Now he woke up and felt miserable. Hermione and Ron were ok as friends but Ginny…she was a different story. Ginny made life _fun_. She made him laugh when he felt down…she made the day go faster and seem as if there was never enough time in the day. And now…well now was just different in that very way. He heard the door open and pretended to be asleep. It was Ron.

"Harry? You awake? I have to tell you something."

When Harry didn't answer Ron just got dressed for bed and immediately fell asleep.

When Harry awoke, he found Ron rummaging in his trunk for something.

"What are you doing?" said Harry groggily.

"Erm…Harry? I uh- I have to tell you something. Get dressed."

Harry quickly got dressed, sensing that what Ron had to tell him was important.

"So? What is it?" he asked a bit anxiously.

"It's um…"Ron rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and stumbled over his words for a second. "I-I love Hermione." he said quickly, his ears going red.

"Well then, you should tell her…after all, she's your best friend."

"It's not that easy. You see…I don't know HOW to tell her. I keep trying to rehearse it different ways in my head but it's not working." said Ron. He gave a sigh of frustration.

Harry then remembered something that just might work.

"Ron…you could ask her to the Graduate Dance. It's only in 2 weeks."

"But-but-but what if she all ready has a date?"

Harry laughed saying, "Well if you're worried that Krum might come back he's not. So just go for it."

This made Ron perk up considerably. "You know what Harry? I think you're right. I'll give it a try…tonight probably."

And so the boys had a good start to the day but who knows how long that might last.


End file.
